Various tools have been designed for the purpose of surfacing and/or resurfacing fluted drill bits. Many such tools carefully control the chisel angle, lip clearance angle and, in some instances, the included point angle and curvature. Often neglected in small resurfacing tools is the symmetrical treatment of both (all) lips and lip surfaces. Thus, unless the lips are very symmetrically resurfaced, one of the lips will predominate in the cutting process with consequent loss of cutting efficiency and consequent overload of one part of the drill. Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a compact, reliable and relatively simple bench tool for resurfacing drill bits so that the treatment of both (all) lips is precisely symmetrical, while allowing the necessary adjustments of lip clearance and chisel edge angle to be carefully controlled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved drill bit resurfacing tool in which adjustments for clearance angle, drill bit size and curvature are easily and reliably made. Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved system for mounting the tool adjacent a bench grinder so that initial set up and subsequent calibration is easily achieved for those models that do not include a grinder.